


Blindfolded

by BugEvans



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugEvans/pseuds/BugEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don't want you to cheat”, Matt smirked holding his black mask. She shook her head and smiled despite the fact he couldn't see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfolded

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr requested some Matt x Claire smut so I came up with this. It's not as explicit as it could have been but it's still something. The title might change later on, I had no title for it so I went with the less original, most obvious one.

“Matt...”

There it was, he thought, what she'd been hesitating to say for a few minutes now. He trailed his fingers up and down her spine, a way to let her know he was awake and listening to whatever she had to say. They'd tried to keep their interactions to a minimum but with his new uniform, deep cuts and nearly broken bones were a thing of the past. Matt wasn't sure which of them caved in first, which sought the company of the other but he knew both had craved something deeper, stronger.

Claire snuggled closer to him in response, her fingers drawing abstract patterns on his skin. She hesitated again, drawing in a deep breath, buying herself some time by kissing him on the shoulder. He responded by trailing his fingers on her thigh and she knew she ought to say what she wanted before things got out of hands and words failed her.

“I want to see you the way you see me,” she paused. There must have been a better way to phrase this, she thought, but she couldn't quite find the words. True he was blind, but as she told him the first time she'd stayed over, in many ways he could see. The way he approached the world was so different, not only from hers but from other blind people she'd come in contact with. He relied heavily on each of his other senses, that made him good at what he did, be it vigilantism, law or—as she quickly found out—love. “Teach me.” She kissed him on the lips then, tender and sweet. He smiled against her lips and slipped out of the bed, without a single word.

“I don't want you to cheat”, Matt smirked holding his black mask. She shook her head and smiled despite the fact he couldn't see her. He came to sit in the middle of the bed, handing her the mask so she could put it on. Once she did, he invited her to come closer. The hitch in her breath and the pounding of her heart made him ache for her. She stood on her knees between his parted legs. He steadied her when he felt the mattress dip.

“Here,” he said bringing her hands to his face. She tentatively touched him with the tip of her fingers, afraid that she would hurt him somehow. She kept quiet choosing to focus on what she was feeling. There was his brow and then his lid, she ran her finger down the bridge of his nose, his lips and he playfully nipped at her finger making her yelp and jump in surprise. She playfully swatted his arm in return.

“Like this,” he said bringing his hands on each side of her face, cupping it. He ran his thumb back and force along her cheekbones, down along her jawline and back up along her lips where they parted. She did the same to him.

“How do I look?” He asked, the amusement clear in his tone. She felt his cheeks rounding under her palms, the muscles working to pull the corner of his mouth upward and she traced the smile now gracing his face.

“Beautiful.” She whispered and she felt his smile stretching under her fingers. She let her hand slide down the side of his neck until they find the steadiness of his shoulders to hold on to, then she leaned into him pressing kisses on his face. Once she reached his mouth, he pulled her in for a deep kiss.

She couldn't hear the change in his heartbeat, but she could hear the change in hers. It was beating fast, pounded and resonated in her ears, almost erratic. She pressed her palm to his chest, above his heart just to feel if it beat the same way as hers. It did. Slowly she realized she could distinctly hear the hitch in his breath when she nipped at his neck, the slow exhale when she kissed there instead, the low sound of smooth skin against the silk of the bedspread. It were small things, things she'd never heard before or maybe she'd never really paid attention to them because she usually focused on watching him.

Matt pressed his palms to her shoulders pushing her back slightly. She obeyed the silent command and lay on her back, heart skipping a beat every now and then, consumed by anticipation. The touch of his lips on her flushed skin sent electricity coursing through her veins. She was made of fire and lust, all burning in the pit of her stomach and melting at the apex of her thigh. The first lick of his tongue on a taut nipple sent shivers down her spine. He parted her folds to rub her clit and when she moaned, a low erotic sound from deep in her throat, she felt the smile against her breast. A smug one, she was sure.

He sucked, nipped and licked her breasts, drawing moans from her, at times stroking her, others slipping his fingers in her, fast and slow, guiding her to a climax that he never allowed her to reach. He laughed when she groaned his name in frustration. But he knew how to be forgiven. He kissed his way down her body, feeling the muscles of her stomach clench and relax, her back arch in anticipation, her breathing changing and her heart beat faster. He parted her thighs, kissing one and the other before settling between them.

When the warmth of his tongue wrapped around her clit, she found herself desperate to hold onto anything seeking to anchor herself, worried she would float away, light from the pleasure she felt. It was getting overwhelming on her senses all the sounds, the feeling of his skin against hers, of his tongue on her and the smell of sex permeating the air. She didn't know what to focus on and soon she was brought to the pinnacle of her pleasure.

“God, Matt,” she said with a smile—one he could hear—once she came down from the high of her climax. She felt the chill in the room, the small breeze that came from who knows where raised goosebumps and cooled her heated skin. She heard the distinct sound of a condom wrapper, felt Matt move between her legs followed by the dip of the mattress as he hovered over her. He kissed her, swallowing her moan as he entered her with one slow stroke. She wiggled under him, moving her hips to adapt him. Neither of them cared for slow and sweet in this moment, so she urged him on, encouraged him to go deeper, faster.

“Cl-Clai—” Her name was on the tip of his tongue. When she kissed him she swore she could taste it; sweet as honey. But once it poured from his lips and onto her skin, right in the crook of her neck, it burned hot like spice. It wasn't long until he reached his peak, calling her name and the Lord's in the same breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Raise your hand if this ship is ruining your life.


End file.
